The present invention is predicated upon the discovery of improvements to materials and techniques useful for a process that has gained recognition in the art as “three-dimensional printing”. A number of efforts in this field have been made to date, including by way of example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,147,138, 6,193,922, 6,423,255, 6,416,850, 6,375,874, 6,007,318, 5,204,055, 5,340,656, 5,387,380, 5,490,962, 5,518,680, 5,902,441 and PCT Application Nos. WO 02/26420 (PCT/DE01/03661), WO 02/26478 (PCT/DE01/03662), WO 02/28568 (PCT/DE01/03834), WO 02/26419 (PCT/DE00/03324), and WO 02/083323 (PCT/DE02/01103), all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,055 addresses a method that includes layer based deposition of untreated particulated material. A binder material is liquid dosed to selectively bind the particles. The binder is hardened and the part is unpacked. The patent is limited in its teachings with regard to sequencing for contacting of particles with agents for binding the particles.
In WO96/05038, there is disclosed a method for production of bone implants including mixing a powder with a binder, layer based deposition, selectively laser sintering or selectively spraying an agent on top of each layer to bind the particles. The document likewise is limited in its teachings with regard to sequencing for contacting of particles with agents for binding the particles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,850, there is described a method whereby certain purported non-toxic materials characterized as adhesives (e.g., water soluble polymers and carbohydrates) are mixed with particles and other ingredients and selectively aggregated by depositing a solvent in which the adhesive is highly soluble. The patent is limited in its teachings with regard to sequencing for contacting of particles with agents for binding the particles. Additionally, it is believed to not enable a process where agents are cross-linked for assisting in bonding, particularly to make a form sufficiently strong and thermal resistant to serve as a mold.
It is thus an objective of the present invention to provide improved and efficient alternatives for preparing a three-dimensional form with a layer-by-layer build-up technique, particularly through the use of a binding material system that is at least two components.